


Little pieces of time

by Lanford



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimidation, No Plot/Plotless, Relationship Discussions, Teacher-Student Relationship, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: Creativity exercise spawning writing prompts into short scenes.I'm open for requests at my ask box: https://markjeffercest-v2.tumblr.com/ask





	1. 1 : Offering a jacket when their significant other is cold

The Golden Hour.

Just like when they first met, they were showered by a golden coating which sparkled in their fluttering hair and glinting eyes.

Leisurely resting at a park bench, they talked to each other about the photos they took earlier today.

Max was pushing buttons on Jefferson's digital camera while he held it. Suddenly she is met with a picture of herself.

And another picture of her.

And another.

And another.

In all of them, she looked astounding. She was smiling, she was pointing at landscapes, she was looking at him.

"...Whoa, I look really beautiful in all those shots... it feels as if I was a model." She can't take her eyes out of the camera's display, impressed by her own image.

"Told you. I think you would be an amazing model." He says in a soothing voice.

"Uh... thanks." Such flattery makes her blush. She doesn't feel like looking at him out of her own embarrassment being in a situation like this. She keeps pushing the camera buttons but all there is now is a wave of photos of her. She's silently looking for an excuse to get out of this.

A gust of wind hits them both, pushing fallen tree leaves and rustling the grass. Max snapped out of it, shutting her eyes and hugging herself, rubbing her hands at her arms and shoulders. It was quickly getting darker. She forgot her faithful gray hoodie home, only wore a short-sleeved t-shirt and some faint jeans pants.

Just when a chill crawled up her back, she felt something warm enveloping her. When she opened her eyes, a dark suit has been put over her shoulders.

"It's getting pretty cold, shall we go back?" He was standing tall in front of her. Their eyes met.

Jefferson hung his camera over his neck, then shown her an open hand. Max nodded and took his hand, getting up from the bench. He stretched an arm around her shoulders in order to hold his suit over her, since the wind seemed to be picking up it's pace, however, she felt even warmer, not only feeling his arm's heat through the back of her neck, but also feeling her heart beating faster each step they took together.

She could feel his suit pleasantly smelling like his cologne, sniffing at it when she thought he wasn't looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offering a jacket when their significant other is cold.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Sourced from: https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/173068326938/otp-questions-who-offers-their-jacket-when-the


	2. 2 : Jealousy

They just got home from an art expo opening late at night.

"Are you ready to talk now?" He asks while locking the entrance, being left behind without answer.

Her storming footsteps fades into the distance. She hadn't replied to him the whole trip back.

Jefferson's apartment suddenly feels too large and quiet. Max can hear his steps too, although paced slower than hers.

He enters the bedroom to find her sitting in their bed with the legs crossed, shoes scattered through the floor, she's curved down, strongly holding onto the hem of her black dress. "Max, I really need you to tell me something, _anything_. You can't just throw beverages on me and pretend nothing happened. Do you know how expensive this suit is?"

She finally murmurs something.

But he can't make anything out of it. "...What?"

As he gets closer to her, she raises her voice. "...-the suit. You're worried with a fucking suit!"

"Yes I am, because I work with these, I can't go to these events wearing slacks." Also raising his voice tone, he pauses, looking hard for some patience inside his mind and taking a deep breath. "...Why are you--"

"Of course you need to look good," She cuts his question, furious. "so you can keep the eyes of all those pretty women into you!" Max looks up to Jefferson, her eyes red, eyebrows twisted in anger, lips shut tightly in a sullen mood.

He holds his breath for a few seconds, struggling to figure if this situation is really happening. "...Pfft, jealousy..." He closes his eyes, turns to the side, takes his glasses off and pinches his nose bridge.

"Of course I was jealous! Every women greeted you with a broad smile, even the men were glaring at you!" She sniffs, tears flowing down her eyes. "I feel so... out of place." Max curves her body down again, punching the bed's puffy duvet.

Jefferson goes to a table by the bed's side and leaves his glasses there. "I feel out of place too." While contouring the bed, he undoes his suit, removing it -- in front of Max, he drops the suit to the floor. "The good looking tuxedos, the smiling faces, the cheerful music, the sound of toasts..."

As he talked, she lifts her head gradually, watching the suit as it fell. He'd undone his shirt too, and let it fall to the floor just as well. She won't look up to his naked upper half, she keeps staring his feet as he removes his shoes and lifts his legs, his dark pants crawling to the bed.

"...All fake. They are all liars. All they want is an invitation, a job offer, attention..." Jefferson crawls over Max, laying her back to the comforting bed, cuddling her and whispering close to her ears. "These fakers doesn't deserve your tears, your stress, your... time." He kisses her earlobe, her neck, her temple, her forehead, he can feel her body tension going away at each word and touch of his.

"Your time is too precious to be spent over such trivialities."

So they spend the rest of the night there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Of course I was jealous."
> 
> \-------
> 
> Sourced from: http://vegasdoe.tumblr.com/post/170008205545/subtle-romance-starters


	3. 3 : Why are you trembling?

Just another afternoon at the art class.

Except it wasn't quite like the others. Jefferson was looking at Max insistently, and every time Max did look back at him, she quickly put her eyes down at something else, her whole head down at times.

Max had almost dropped her camera out of fiddling with it, and when she realized, she already had drawn a sketch of Jefferson in her notebook... but his eyes were missing, the lenses of his glasses were fully blank, giving the drawing an unintentional eerie look.

Unintentional, because she couldn't draw his eyes -- the one pair of things she evaded the most today.

The bell rang and most of the students rushed out of the class as soon as they could, unusually including Victoria, while Max was a slacker, as usual.

Jefferson was leisurely sit at a table in front of Kate, who did sit at the right side of Max, right next to her. Quietly, Max was bent down stuffing her bag.

She could feel it, his gaze, while shivers ran along her spine. " _Come on, Max, he's not even looking at you, he's talking to Kate now, there's no reason to feel so nervous being close to him._ " She mentally focused to herself, and once again, when she realized, she had already stood to the right side of her table.

There was no reason to contour the table now, she just had to walk straight through the classroom -- walk past _him_. As Max began building her walking to running momentum, suddenly, like a horror movie, her forearm felt a firm grab.

"Caulfield, we need to tal--" She froze in place. His arm strongly held her. He looked at her head, her face turned the other way. "...Why are you trembling? Are you not feeling well? Should I take you to the infirmary?"

"See you tomorrow then." Kate stood and quickly fleed out of the classroom, secretly jealous at Jefferson's attention over Max.

She was still silent as he kept the hold. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but... it can't be because of me...?"

" **Yes** it's actually because of you, will you _please_ let me go?" Max had her eyes closed shut, an irrational fear dominating her as she nervously responded to him.

"Okay, but now you need to bring not one, but **two** photos from last week's homework." He releases his grip.

Max stumbles at the empty tables as she takes her clumsy leave, quickly becoming aware she was now all alone with her teacher at the classroom.

"Hey Max!" She freezes again at his call, now unbounded, but still feeling intimidated by his presence behind her, especially by him calling her first name now that they were alone.

"Is that how you take your photos? A photographer should always have a steady grip at the camera, you know..."

She closed her trembling hands into fists, feeling the judgement of his words, still not looking back at him.

"...You know... I won't delay your homework a third time." He whispered, standing close to her back.

Max finally finds the will to run away out of the classroom as fast as she can -- her crashing at other students in the corridors could still be heard by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you trembling? It can’t be because of me..."
> 
> \-------
> 
> Sourced from: https://yanderehetaliareactions.tumblr.com/post/159492793877/yandere-sentence-starters


	4. 4 : Pillow talk

Last night was a blast, by the time they got home they were so tired they just slipped into pajamas and crashed at their bed.

When Jefferson slowly opened his eyes, sunlight could be seen spreading through the floor, creeping through the window blinds' crevices.

He did not know which time it was, or even which day -- his brain hadn't booted properly yet, however, the heat by his side was unmistakable. His muse was still asleep.

Jefferson turned his body with care until he could watch her properly. His long fingers were delicate while dancing along her brown hair strands. His pupils flickered in the dark, content to be bestowed with such a pure expression so early in the morning.

".....Hey..." Max comes to her senses while feeling his soft caressing, pushing her eyelids together before opening them just a little.

He's curious upon her face changing rapidly. "...What's the matter? Why that frown so early?"

She blinks a few times, rubbing her eyes to the sides. "Uh... sorry, I still feel like... you are a complete stranger without your glasses."

He exhales a soft giggle. "It's not like I was born with glasses." A curl builds up in the side of his lips. "Plus, I can't see your every detail like this, yet there's no way I wouldn't recognize you."

Her cheek is cupped by his large hand. "...Are we really awake yet?" She can feel the burning heat off his palm -- a manly hand, yet so soft to the touch. "This feels so dreamy." Max places her little hand over his.

"Do you feel like waking up?" He tangles his fingers in her hair again, running them down along the strands and sliding his hand off her face.

"Yeah... I think I rather live the dream." She smiles broadly.

Jefferson's big hand covers her view. He runs his fingers into her fringes, lifting up her hair until his palm lets Max see again -- his face is already very close to hers. Max blushes.

Upon the clear view of her forehead, he places a long and innocent kiss.

"Good morning, Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft kiss on the forehead.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Requested anonymously: https://markjeffercest.tumblr.com/post/173822034493/hey-i-dunno-if-youre-wanting-writing-prompts-but


	5. 5 : Love Umbrella

As soon as the bell rings, every student immediately rises from their seats and packs up.

"Listen everyone, put together a photo collage on the themes discussed today due next Monday!" I emphasize their homework as they leave.

Everyone is heading their way, except... **her**.

"....." There lays Maxine, bent over her desk like an _evil scientist_ , too phased about her experiment to notice the class is over.

Nope, she did notice it's over, it's just she can't stop whatever she's doing...

What is she doing? Is it a drawing?

But... it's too small for a drawing, usually she draws using a full page, not just a corner of it.

I need to get closer to her in order to identify it. She doesn't even realize until it's too late to her, I see it now:

 

 

" **MISTER JEFFERSON!** " Maxine desperately covers the drawing with her hands, looking into my glasses. "I-is your lecture over already?"

"Yes. You are dismissed for the afternoon." I give her a soft smile on purpose, teasing her further.

Flustered, she tries packing her stuff in two seconds, dropping some items flat to the ground. I crouch next to her so I can help her.

Our hands touch as I give her the notebook with the umbrella drawing.

She looks away. "This is... just some silly teenager stuff."

I grab her wrist to tell her: "Live up to your dreams, Max. Never give up on them."

Startled, she blinks a few times before closing her bag and rushing to the exit.

"Silly teenager stuff, huh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max writing Jefferson's name under the love umbrella, in her notebook, together with her own name.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Sourced from: OTP prompt generator ( https://prompts.neocities.org )


End file.
